


Torn Apart By Temptation.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, McKirk., Regret, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Sequel to: Darkness and Silence.For Tina...Set during and in the aftermath of the Torpedo incident on the planetoid.





	Torn Apart By Temptation.

Bones's Thoughts.......  
Trapped by the torpedo, Bones's desperate thoughts ran wild through his mind.

If I get outa' this Goddamn situation alive...  
I'm sure as hell not gonna' give a damn about that rampant kid sleeping with others.  
Hell, If I cant change him, I'L just have to accept him for who and how he is.  
Live with the consequences.  
If he's outa' his corn-fed mind, then so be it.  
I love the Goddamn selfish bastard.  
if I cant earn his respect, then right now I'L settle for his half-baked way of loving someone.  
Ohh Lordy...  
God help me...  
Amen to that.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jims Thoughts........  
Once Bones was returned safely to him, he felt humbled in the aftermath of those events.

I regret so much taking Bones for granted.  
I feel so bad about Carol Marcus, I was sorely tempted watching her undress.  
Then, when my Bones could have been blown to kingdom come, it totally diffused my ardour for her.  
Bones would never even consider doing that to me, he's no flirtatious bastard like I am.  
I got my priorities straight in that split second.  
What real loving emotion, would I ever receive from any random conquests in future?  
I'm so thank-full my beloved Bones is out of danger.  
My personal danger in life, is not from bitter Star Fleet battles...  
But from my own distasteful attempts at sleeping with a variety of strangers, for kicks.  
I love Bones with all my heart, and loosing him would be my greatest loss.  
I've lost loved ones before.  
Hell, I wont risk loosing any more.  
My beloved Bones, became my saviour.

The End.


End file.
